valrversefandomcom-20200215-history
Arc-en-Ciel
Moniqué St Pierre was a French neo vigilante and self-proclaimed 'superhero' in the purest sense, she did not want to be paid for her heroism, taking a home-office job and studying politics. History Moniqué’s mother Akua met her father Henri in an educational program in Africa; however Akua had been severally mistreated by her father and her then boyfriend. Together Henri and Akua set up a help group in Africa to make people aware of the ill treatment of women. Several months later the school was hit by a militant gang that included Akua’s ex partner, jealous of her new lifestyle, Henri eventually went back to Lyon with Akua where in 1992 Moniqué was born. Growing up and hearing of her mother’s treatment Moniqué became a staunch campaigner of feminism. Moniqué led a pretty average life and grew interested in politics but when she was 14 she discovered her neohuman abilities, telling her parents straight away they were highly supportive of her. Shortly after her 15th birthday she and her family moved to Paris and it was there she saved the life of a woman from a group of muggers and since she has helped more people, in Paris and the smaller towns where she earned the name “Arc-en-Ciel” (Rainbow) or “L’arc” for short. She wore a homemade rainbow-coloured outfit composed of motorbike leathers. By 2006 she worked together with several vigilantes despite the EU law that forbid vigilantism , including superhero groups forming and help set up an underground movement called Le Projet Rayon (The Ray Project) where vigilantes from across Europe could meet up and train, many of them having no superpowers at all. She and Volt met and fought before briefly supporting him on a mission for MI6 where they intercepted corrupt government officials and scientists and apprehended the Proteptomine16 chemical. Personality Strong and sometimes defiant, Moniqué has a natural way with people, being something of a social butterfly. She has a strong sense of morals and justice but can often get caught up in politics; some have described her as being a social justice warrior and Volt often referred to her as a "feminazi". Powers and Abilities Moniqué is a neohuman, born with n-genes that activated when she was 15: Photonic Dispersal and Spectral Amplification':'' A living prism, Moniqué’s body can absorb and split ambient light into its component wavelengths, enabling her to emit rainbow light. This dispersal not only splits the light into a rainbow, but enhances the usually harmless light around her into what is essentially a rainbow laser. This enables her following abilities: * '''Rainbow blasts:' Blasts of powerful rainbow light that have enormous kinetic impact. * Limited '''Flight: Moniqué can use the rainbow light as a photo-thermal repulsion to propel herself through the air, leaving behind her a rainbow trail of light. Currently this flight proves difficult for her to control and sustain at times, using it for gliding and enhancing jumps rather than full flight. * '''Photonic Dissipation:' Like she can cause ambient light to split and focus through her body, she can also dissipate any harmful light frequencies such as lasers or energy blasts directed at her into harmless rainbow light. Limitations and weaknesses At first her powers took a great deal out of her and even now she has trouble controlling them. As her powers work directly off of the surrounding ambient photons, her power can be extremely weak at night or even nonexistent in total darkness. Monique cannot emit separate photonic wavelengths and leave her body as a spectral effect. Category:Neohumans Category:Characters